Don't listen to them
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: A quick little fic I did based on a prompt I got on Tumblr, hope you all enjoy it.
Don't listen to them, don't you ever...

"Marco, is everything okay? You've hardly eaten anything" Mrs Diaz asked, noticing her son was playing around with his full plate of food while everybody else was either finishing off their own food or cleaning their plates in the kitchen.

"I'm good, just not hungry right now" Marco answered quietly, standing up and walking into the kitchen, putting his plate into the microwave

"I'll eat it later, I'm going to bed" he added, leaving the kitchen and walking off towards the stairs

"Oh... Okay then" His mother replied, a little shocked at her son's attitude, she looked over at Star Butterfly, Marco's closest friend, hoping that she might know what was going on with her son.

"I'll go and talk to him" Star reassured her, sensing what Mrs Diaz wanted to ask her before she had opened her mouth to ask, Star shot her adoptive mother a small half smile

"Thank you" Mrs Diaz mouthed to the blonde girl who was bounding out of the room to follow Marco upstairs.

Star knocked gently on Marco's bedroom door, when she didn't recieve an answer she opened the door a tiny fraction

"Marco?" Again there was no answer so Star opened the door fully and walked in, flicking the lightswitch on as she stepped inside the darkened room. She spotted him laying down on his bed, facing away from the door and her.

"Marco, what's wrong?" Star asked, walking over and sitting down on the edge of his bed, placing a hand on his side. Marco jolted at the touch and tried to move away so that Star wasn't touching him. Star took note of this and moved her hand away but did not move from her seat on the edge of his bed.

"Marco, talk to me, you're starting to freak your mom out"

"Star go away!" Marco demanded, sniffling as he spoke.

"Marco... Ar- are you crying?"

"Star just leave me alone"

"MARCO DIAZ YOU SIT UP RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO ME" Star yelled, Marco was taken aback at Star's order and the fact that she had yelled at him, she'd never done that before even when she was mad at him, Marco sat up and wiped his eyes dry before turning to face his friend, sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Star... I'm fine really" Marco told her, trying his best to convince the pair of them.

"No you're not, and I wanna know why." Star insisted

"I just... I... You should hate me" Marco stated

"What? I could never hate you" Star replied, carefully placing a hand on leg

"Your wand... Your parents being mad at you... That was all my fault" Marco began

"I cost you your wand, the most important thing in your life, and it's gone because of me" Marco admitted. Star's mouth widened in shock. She'd had no idea that Marco had felt this way.

"Marco..."

"Save it Star, they're right. I cost you so much and I gotta live with that now. I just don't know why you don't hate me"

"Who are 'they'?" Star asked

"I dunno, ever since that night at Ludo's castle, I've been hearing these voices reminding me of... Well... What I just told you" Marco explained, Star gritted her teeth in anger.

"Marco, look at me. Don't you listen to "them" don't you ever..." Marco looked up to meet Star's bright blue eyes

"That was NOT you're fault. I was the one who destroyed the wand, and that wand wasn't the most important thing to me..."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, not even close. You and our friendship is. You're one of my closest friends and you was my first friend on earth, you was one of the first to treat me as a person and not just a princess. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for everything you've done for me"

"Star... I... I..." Marco stuttered, unable to find the words to reply to what Star had just told him

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" Star asked, Marco nodded, once again looking into her eyes, she leaned in closer to him until her lips were only an inch away from his ear.

"If I had to go back and make the choice again... You or the wand... I'd choose you again. I'd choose you every single time" Star whispered. Marco pulled away and looked at her, tears again swimming in his eyes.

"Can you stay with me tonight please?" He asked, choking back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Star nodded and smiled at him, placing a caring hand on his cheek. She grabbed her new wand and recited a spell which changed Marco and herself into their night clothing instantly. Squeezing into Marco's bed, he rested his head on her shoulder while she wrapped a protective arm around him.


End file.
